Fate's red strings
by peskychesk
Summary: The war will rage. Two friends head towards that final confrontation. Meanwhile another rushed to intercept them and with a revelation that may turn even the tides of fate.


Hello. First an apology to any readers who have read any of my other work, for the long wait between posting anything. I am working on it but refer to my profile for the full explanation. But more importantly thank you for staying with me and I hope this shall be the start of a writing outflux.

Second welcome to any new readers and I'm so glad you could join me on my first Naruto escapade. I hope to update this quite regularly if people show an interest in it.

Reviews, opinions and questions much loved. And apologies if any character seems OCC. I try my best but some parts may require a little bending.

Lastly, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the world, characters nor plot of Naruto. I merely own the OC and idea for this story.

* * *

The rain clattered on the roof slates, some clinging vainly to the lip before joining their brothers in the gathering puddles on the muddying ground. In the faint light that managed to filter through grime covered windows a form could be discerned slumped over the table pushed to one side of the room. Long dried tear trails marred each cheek, hair mussed from disturbed sleep and clothing rumpled from going to bed fully dressed, the young woman was a picture of grief. A bunch of material was clutched in one hand resting on the table, the other was tucked under her face acting as a pillow. A strong gust of wind rattled the windows and the figure jerked, emitting a hoarse croak, as her head rose marginally from her arm. Looking with little interest toward the window, she shoved the chair backward, scraping it across the boards before it caught on an uneven edge and went crashing to the floor. Not caring to set it right she shuffled away toward the front door the cloth still tightly clutched in her hand.

The door to the house creaked as it opened, and she stepped out onto the veranda to stand staring out at the downpour. Casting her gaze around she caught movement off to one side and turning her head saw her neighbour, well a woman in the house that could just be seen across the gently rolling steppes, waving a hand over her head, a washing basket - no doubt filled with now sodden clothing, balanced at her hip. Raising a hand in vague greeting she promptly let it drop and again stared out into the deluge, remembering.

The weather hadn't been like this _that_ day. There were grey clouds in the sky, but no rain would fall that day or the next, unless it was called. She had woken to a cold, empty bed and an air of things coming to an end, only to sense him leaving. Hurriedly scrambling out of bed and pulling on her hip hugging cut-offs, she'd dashed from the bedroom, snagging a t-shirt from off the floor, and through the kitchen, tugging it over her head. She burst out the front door just as he stepped off the last step, and, crying his name, launched herself off the veranda towards him. He turned and caught her easily, his arms coming to encompass her waist as they had always done, bringing her tight in against his chest. His chest was the first indicator of how things had changed; no longer the broad smooth muscles, but skin pulled taut over harshly protruding ribs, and as she raised her eyes she noticed his collarbones had become even more prominent than they had been even yesterday. The sinewy tendons in his neck worked with every slight movement or breath that he drew, but it was his face that truly showed the suffering he had endured. It had not wasted as much as his body yet, though it was thinner and ever so pale. His eyes however were murky pits in whose depths lurked such searing agony that she could no longer meet his gaze; it pained her heart too much.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye." She accused, eyes shining with forming tears.

He cupped her cheek gently with one hand, "I just couldn't find the right words." He murmured, "So I thought none would be better."

She shook her head, pressing into his palm, "Any word you speak is precious to me. I've never once asked you for perfect words, have I?" When he inclined his head in quiet agreement she continued, "I just want you to stay."

He smiled sadly, eyes full of pain. "You know I can't."

"That doesn't stop me wanting it." She breathed

He chuckled softly, "And that is one of the many qualities I love." His expression sobered once more, "But this is something I can no longer evade. I must face the consequences of the choices I made."

She stepped back from his tight embrace but not yet far enough to break his looping arms' enfold. Drawing a deep breath she raised her gaze to his, "Well then I've no choice, do I, as much as I wish otherwise, but to let you go." And so saying she stepped from the shelter of his touch.

He watched her unblinking for several seconds without moving, and with each moment she felt herself wilting. Abruptly he tore his gaze away and turned, setting off down the path towards the forest's edge, not looking back.

And it _hurt_.

Ever step he took ripped another piece of her heart out and another strip of her resolve away. Until she could no longer stand to just watch him go, not without something final: a word to replay, a touch to linger upon, a memory to hold onto. And so she ran.

"Wait!"

He turned just in time to be bowled over into the dirt, with lips crashing onto his own and tears dripping onto his face. Hands clutched at his cloak, and words tumbled and mixed as they fell from trembling lips. His body unconsciously wound itself round hers clamping her to him, again imprinting every contour to memory. But his mind told him he needed to stop; he needed to leave before he crumbled. He had to. He owed at least the end to his brother. And so with self-hatred for the pain he was causing and would forever inflict on the girl in his arms, he pushed her away with tender hands and rose. Lifting her carefully to her feet he slid his hand down her arms till his hands ghosted over her fingers.

"I hav-" his voice cracked, "I have to go."

She nodded not meeting his eyes, her fingers squeezing his before they could slip from her grasp. "Go." She whispered, "But promise me just one thing."

"Anything if it is within my power."

She drew a shuddering breath and lifted her face to allow her eyes to seek his, "Remember us."

He raised her fingertips to his lips, eyes never leaving hers and replied solemnly "Always."

And she watched once more as he turned and proceeded until he was swallowed by the shadows of the forests depths. Only then did she allow her legs to give way and the tears to truly pour forth, as a single word slid unaware from between choking sobs.

"Itachi."

* * *

So there's you taster first chapter. Hope you liked it. Biscuit to those who review. Should hopefully update within a week, but must allow leeway for anything unexpected.

Let us pray this storied plot bunnies stay. \('-')/


End file.
